roblox_realityfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother/Roblox/Meet The Rats
Meet The Rats is the first episode of the first season of Big Brother Roblox. 'EPISODE' 'Part One' TRIXIE MATTEL: hi i'm the bitch on fashion famous who doesnt dress up but still wins cause noobs, trixie mattel KATYA SOMETHING: and i'm katya TRIXIE & KATYA: and welcome to UNHhhh Big Brother Roblox The crowd cheers TRIXIE: '''so ok, let's get to our first contestant, we literally found her on the street, it's Anita Bum! '''ANITA BUM: omg hi guyss KATYA: so tell us one phrase about yourself cause were on a budget rn ANITA BUM: i sucked your father TRIXIE: and onto the house, NEXT Anita Bum goes into the house TRIXIE: our next contestant is a girl that was born in the 1850s and died like what 10 years later but is sticking around due to unfinished business KATYA: and shes also a lesbian, please welcome lil kiki LIL KIKI: hi guys...guys hi KATYA: so yeah one phrase and then go inside the house LIL KIKI: my favorite breakfast is your pussy juices TRIXIE: oh honey... honeeeeyyyy Trixie pushes Lil Kiki inside the house KATYA: our next contestant is tan mom i mean fuck patricia PATRICIA: heyy PATRICIA: im either a valley girl or a southern belle, idk she goes into the house TRIXIE: next contestant is ACTUALLY the QUEEN of roblox games, you may have heard of her for litERALLY SLAYING flood escape 2 charts and surviving ALL natural disaster things ever made! but unfortunately she was unavailable so we brought in shay SHAY: I WAS ROBBED BYE TRIXIE: dont bye me bitch Trixie bitchslaps Shay into the house. KATYA: i miss UNHhhh TRIXIE: oh honey, next up is a MAN wow a fucking man CARL: hi everyone im winning this season idgaf Carl goes into the house. KATYA: WAIT, our producers are telling me our running time is ALMOST over, gotta get them bitches in the house TRIXIE: ok GUYS WERE DOING THIS ONE QUICK AND EASY IN LIKE 30 LETS GO CLARA: Hi i'm um idk ITALIAN ILLUMINATI WILL CONSUME YOU COREY: hey yall im-- PARIS: NO ONE CARES, hi im paris and-- RONI: PRIDE EMERSON: no tea no shade-- jk all tea all shade LIZZIE: hey everyone im robloxs favorite lesbian FLOYD: AND IM THE BBC They all get into the house. TRIXIE: And so here begins the first season of Big Brother Roblox... GET HYPED KATYA: OH, ALSO, CONTACT IS AVAILABLE ON DVD-- COMMERCIAL BREAK 'Part Two' theyre all chillin at the house waiting for hoh Anita Bum and Patricia are gossiping. ANITA: omg that fucking bbc i have issues PATRICIA: wow anita why u so thirsty ANITA: there are three guys in here with no STDs? bitch sign me the fuck up suddenly clara CLARA: help me the demon kid is chasing me LIL KIKI: LET ME SNIFF YOUR HAIR PATRICIA: mE In another side of the house... RONI: We shall spread pride around this house LIZZIE: yaS PRIDE, lets fuck RONI: um sis... im gay LIZZIE: yes so am i, gay for that pussy RONI: um gay for the dick LIZZIE: no sweetie thats str8, AND WOW GREAT WAY TO TEASE ME FUCKING BITCH RONI: WAIT YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT I WAS A GIRL LIZZIE: I MEAN I DONT KNOW EVERYONE NOWADAYS IS EITHER FEMALE OR GENDERQUEER RONI: I FEEL VERY ATTACKED SHAY: bitch thATS MY LINE EMERSON: omg look the fatties PARIS: NO THATS MY LINE SHAY: no tea no shade EMERSON: all tea all shade PARIS: u wanna fight bitch EMERSON: sorry but im not a personal trainer for fatties, go eat more mcdonalds bitch, oh wait ur so busted that you cant even afford mcdonalds, kys PARIS: im sorry you come in here telling me im busted bitch youre wearing a fucking nerf tshirt get it together EMERSON: well obv nerf illuminati CARL: wat suddenly clara CLARA: HELP ITS GONNA SNATCH MY WEAVES OFF LIL KIKI: LET ME SNIFF YOUR FUCKIGN BANGS Suddenly the TV turns on and it's a Trixie and Katya sex tape. Everyone in the room is disgusted. Then, it changes to a video of Trixie. TRIXIE: WOAH OMG WHAT THE FUCK U DID NOT JUST SEE THAT RONI: I won't ever be able to unsee that... EMERSON: ^me when i saw paris for the first time LIZZIE: it kinda turned me on LIL KIKI: MOM I JUST WITNESSED A EVEN MORE DEMONIC PRESENCE THAN MYSELF TRIXIE: SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS TIME FOR HOH Everyone goes to the backyard. FLOYD: oh wow my 2nd line ANITA BUM: PINCH MY NIPPLES AND FUCK ME IN THE ASS Katya shows up in their backyard. KATYA: Hello everyone, now I know it was wild seeing me in that sex tape but that's not the point, we're doing the HOH comp ANITA BUM IC: I need to win this, I didn't leave the sewers to get robbed by any of the rats that are currently in this house FLOYD IC: I need to win this, I didn't leave the projects to get robbed by any of the rats that are currently in this house EMERSON IC: I need to win this, I didn't leave the Nerf store to get robbed by any of the rats that are currently in this house LIL KIKI IC: I mean, if I don't win this, your souls are all mine KATYA: so here we have Dahlia from Excel's Next Top Model to explain to you guys the challenge. we would've gotten idk Eda, Venita or even fucking Cynthia but budget so ye DAHLIA: Hi everyone, I'm so excited, this is my first non-rigged show twitches head while planning to murder Crim in her sleep KATYA'' (whispering)'': oh trust me, its very rigged DAHLIA: Anyways, this HOH comp is called The Sweeper, you must avoid the sweeper by jumping over it. If it hits you, you'll be knocked off. The last one standing wins! LET'S GO They all get on their podiums or hwatever the fuck they're standing on and the sweeper begins moving. Paris falls when the sweeper hasn't even started. EMERSON IC: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA LMFAO DID U SEE THAT I CANT IM DEAD PARIS IC: has a trisha paytas style breakdown IM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS OK, IM AFRAID OF FUCKIGN HEIGHTS The sweeper is moving and it hits Lizzie, Carl and Lil Kiki. LIZZIE IC: 'i cba with fucking sweepers ''The sweeper gets faster, hitting Clara, Roni, Emerson and Patricia. '''CLARA IC: smh EMERSON IC: still, did better than that bitch paris. shes lucky im not hoh cause if i was her ass wouldve been home in 2 seconds The sweeper keeps getting even faster, hitting Corey. Only Anita Bum, Shay and Floyd are left. SHAY: fuck yall im winning this This distracts Anita and she falls. ANITA BUM IC: after seeing floyd move his muscles bitch the water in the pool wasnt the only thing wet in that backyard Floyd and Shay are neck to neck in the comp, when suddenly the sweeper hits Shay. SHAY: WHAT NO FUCK THIS Shay keeps holding on to the sweeper. EMERSON IC: BITCH YOU THOUGHT PARIS WAS FUNNY PATRICIA IC: shay was just strapped on to that like it was her life. it reminded me of me in high school when my mom tried to get me to get up. Shay eventually falls and Floyd is the HOH. KATYA: And looks to me like we've found our new HOH! Congrats, Floyd FLOYD: thank you... erm... could u go, im still a little traumatized KATYA: ugh fine, youre all fucking pussies Katya and Dahlia leave the backyard. LIZZIE: Hey, I liked it 'Part Three' Everyone gathers around the HOH table. FLOYD: Welcome to the first ever HOH ceremony. I have nominated two houseguests. ANITA BUM: oh yes you did FLOYD: um PATRICIA: anita are u ok ANITA BUM: nO FLOYD: anyways, ive put up... Floyd reveals the image of Clara. FLOYD: Clara. LIL KIKI: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE, LETS SEE HOW LONG YOULL LAST BIG BOY ANITA BUM: IM SORRY DID U JUST CALL MY MAN A BIG BOY ONLY IM ALLWOED TO CALL HIM THAT FLOYD: and my second nominee is... Floyd reveals the image of Emerson. FLOYD: Emerson. Paris laughs in the background. EMERSON IC: ROBLOXIANS PLEASE NOTE, I AM NOT GETTING EVICTED FIRST BYE FLOYD: The HOH ceremony is now officially over. In Floyd's HOH room, he invites Clara over. CLARA: hey, what you wanna talk to me about? FLOYD: I just wanted you to know you're just a pawn. I'm trying to get Emerson out CLARA: oo kk In the stage... TRIXIE: Well, our houseguests have met each other and formed alliances and/or enemies... KATYA: And with the new nominees, how will Veto play out? TRIXIE: Who will go home and, most importantly... KATYA: How many more of our sex tapes get leaked accidentally? TRIXIE: FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BIG BROTHER ROBLOX!